Broken Family
by twilightfanjm
Summary: Alexia, the only daughter of Nessie and Jacob, often feels neglected by her family because she is human. She runs away out of sadness. Then she meets people that are unknowingly connected to her and her family; the Cullens. Will the Cullens be able to help her? Will the Cullens finally reunite with Nessie all these years after she ran away herself? Will this broken family heal?
1. Running Away

**Disclaimer: I Do Not Own Twilight**

** Chapter 1: Running Away**

**Alexia's POV**

"Alexia!" I heard my mother scream. "Will you hurry up already?!"

"I'm almost done!" I screamed back at her.

I really hated being human. I was the only daughter of Renesmee and Jacob Black. I had three brothers. Jacob Jr., Mark, and Leo. We were quadruplets actually. But they were all supernaturally gifted. All of them had the best qualities of both vampires and shape shifters, but not me. I was born without any trace of supernatural traits. I was human and I hated it.

When I went down stairs I could see my whole family waiting to eat breakfast. My mother and father had spent a better part of the morning cooking. They usually did. With four wolves in the house we never knew how much food we would all need.

"about time Alexia" my mom said. I gritted my teeth. She hated waiting for me. Actually my whole family hated waiting for me. I was considered to 'slow' by their standards. Thanks to their supernatural speed it took them less then five minutes to get ready in the morning. Whereas it took me 45 minutes to get ready. Which by human standards doesn't seem to be so bad.

As soon as our parents told us it was okay to start eating my brothers, and also my father, got most of the food before I could even get to it. I was just left with one piece of toast. My brothers had enormous amounts of food, and I was stuck with a piece of toast. This is what usually happened, but my parents never seemed to notice. They were always to busy doing something else.

As the only human I often felt neglected and constantly at a disadvantage in my own family. I mean my father and my brothers are always doing official pack business. Or my mother and my brothers were always going hunting. When they were not doing either of those things they were always doing something they saw as being to dangerous for me. For example, cliff diving. They went cliff diving quite often, but I was never allowed to go because they thought it was to dangerous for me. They did not care that other humans did it, they only cared about my safety.

Things like that would not have bothered me, except for the fact that everything they did they considered to dangerous for me just because of the simple fact that I was human. My family doesn't do any kind of activity that would be safe for me, like going to the movies. If I were actually included in some of their activities I would not feel so neglected and sad all the time; a fact that no member of my family knows about. I never even got to spend time with my own mother and father. My humanity has been nothing but a curse for me all of my life.

I wondered how the rest of my family would feel about me if they knew that I existed. I don't know a thing about my own history. I don't anything about my grandparents or great grandparents. My mom does not like to talk about her past, or her family at all. All we knew is that she had a huge argument with her parents and grandparents. They falsely accused her of doing something that she never did but they didn't believe her. So she ran away and wants nothing to do with them.

Running away. That's something that I have thought about doing a lot lately. I wanted to run away. I didn't want my humanity to bother my family anymore.

"Alexia" mom said. "Are you listening? I have been trying to get your attention for the past five minutes"

"What? I'm sorry"

My brothers were snickering. Meanwhile my parents just stared at me with irritated looks.

"I was trying to say that you are going to be on you own again tonight. We're all going out hunting and we won't be back until late. So just make plans with your friends after work so you won't be on your own"

"Okay" I said. That is what they always told me to do. They always told me to just hang out with my friends. Why couldn't I hang out with my own family for a change? I fought and fought the tears that were threatening to fall over.

They all left afterward. I was supposed to leave 10 minutes after they did because I had to go to work. But instead I broke down crying. That is when I finally made my decision to run away. I loved my family, but I was not equal to them. They would never see me as an equal thanks to my humanity. I'm going to run.

I quickly packed up my bags and called for a taxicab. The taxi arrived 20 minutes later and took me to the airport. I still didn't know where I was going. But I had money in my bank account. I could get a job. I was sure that I could easily take care of myself.

As soon as I got to the airport I looked at all of the departing flights to try and decide which one that I would get on. Right now I currently live in Wyoming. We lived very close to Yellowstone National Park because of the amount of animals that my mom and brothers could hunt there.

I looked at all of the flights and finally made my decision.

I got in line to purchase a ticket. The lady looked at me rather oddly. I guess I did look young to be traveling on my own. But since I was 18 years old she could not question it.

"What can I do for you miss?" she asked me.

"I'd like a one way ticket to New York City please" I said in a polite manner.

"Okay dear, I just need your credit card and ID and you will be all good" she said. I gave her the requested items and and she printed out my ticket and boarding pass.

I then gave my bags to be loaded on the airplane. I went through all the usual security. Before I knew it it was time for me to board my plane.

I started crying just as the plane was taking off.

**Please Review**


	2. Missing

**Chapter 2: Missing**

**Nessie's POV**

I watched as my husband and three sons phased into wolves once we had reached Yellow Stone National Park. We've had problems with wild and bloodthirsty vampires around here and the men in my life were determined to catch them. They took it upon themselves to protect humans wherever it was that we lived.

I would not see them until tonight, when I would go hunting with my three boys. Tomorrow we were all going to go cliff diving all day.

In the mean time I was going to go to work. I worked as a cook in a local restaurant. I didn't like eating, in fact I have never even tasted anything that I've made, but apparently I'm good at it. Even my own kids love it and they can be pretty picky.

Business was slow today at work. But unfortunately I was stuck there until 9pm which was closing time.

It was around 8pm when I got a phone call from Jacob. Right away I knew that something was up because he never called me this close to closing time. But here he was calling.

"Nessie" Jacob said in a worried tone that only made me worry more.

"Jacob what's wrong?" I asked him.

"It's Alexia" he said and immediately my thoughts wondered to my one and only daughter. My heart started racing. What could have happened to her?! She was completely human and therefore I worried about her the most. I'd die if anything happened to her!

"What about her?" I asked slowly.

"Well about an hour and a half ago I got a call from her boss. Apparently she never showed up for work today. He's been calling her all day but her cellphone has been off. I tried calling all her friends and they haven't heard from her all day. We can't find a trace of her scent around here either. Nessie I think she is missing"

My head began to spin and I had to grip the counter for support. No! Not my daughter! Not my baby girl! I had to find her! We had to find her!

"Okay I'm on my way" I told him. I nearly broke my phone when I hung up.

I left without even telling my boss, but I didn't care about that. The only thing I cared about was finding my daughter and making sure that she was okay. If something or someone hurt her I would absolutely lose my mind! She had to be okay, she just had to be!

As soon as I was sure that I was not going to pass out I put my key in the ignition and started the car. Thoughts of my precious girl filled my mind. She was only human. So much could happen to her.

I have never admitted this to anyone before, not even Jacob, but ever since my children were babies I had always favored my daughter a little more then my sons. I mean, I loved all of my children equally, but since my sons always exhibited strong vampire traits they were always advanced and independent for their age, But things were different with Alexia. She was just like any other human baby and she depended on me more then my other kids did. I liked that. It made me feel needed. She made me feel needed and I needed her. I had to find her!

Sheer panic was beginning to overwhelm me. What if something terrible had happened to her?! I briefly thought back to the time that I ran away 19 years ago. I ran away from the one family I had ever known and loved and I have not seen them since. I have no desire to see my family ever again. But I wondered how my parents must have felt when I ran away. Were they as worried about me as I am about Alexia? Probably not. They were so angry at me for something that I did not even do. They did not believe me when I told them otherwise. I refused to live with them if they were going to continue treating me like the thief they thought I was. If they were not going to trust me then I had every right to leave them.

As soon as I got home and nearly broke the door when I ran in. Only Jacob was there.

"Any sign of her?" I asked desperately.

He sighed. He looked every bit as worried as I felt. "The boys are out looking but there does not seem to be any sign of her. It seems as if she has just simply vanished" he told me.

I could not contain myself any longer. I started crying. My baby girl was missing and we had no idea why!

Jacob was at my side instantly. "Don't worry we will find her"

I did not even answer him. I walked upstairs to her room. It had been a long time since I was last in there. Much too long. I stopped when I saw a picture of my daughter. I grabbed the picture and just stared at it. She was the spitting image of my mother. She had the same brown hair, heart shaped face, wide forehead, and chocolate brown eyes. She was the only one of my children to inherit mine and my mother's eye color. She's every bit as clumsy as they say my mother was as a human. My daughter could have easily been my mother's clone. She had everything from her looks to her height and weight. Sometimes when I looked at her I forgot that I was looking at my daughter instead of my mother.

I just held the photo close to my chest and cried. Then I saw something under her bed. It was a journal. I didn't even know that my daughter kept a journal. But it was filled with pages and pages of stuff.

I began to read it. I was shocked by everything that I was reading. She was being bullied by other girls at her school and several boys were repeatedly harassing her. What kind of mother am I that I don't even know what is going on in my own daughter's life. But it wasn't just her school troubles she wrote about. She wrote about everything.

She has been feeling neglected by her own family. It bothered me when I realized that everything she wrote was true. Every activity we did together as a family was too dangerous for her. I realized that we almost never include her in our family outings.

But then it got even worse. She seemed to believe that we thought she was less valuable just because she was human. She hates the very fact that she is human. She hates what she is. And it's all our fault. She was depressed because of us. So she ran away. She talked about running away in her diary and now I know that is what she did. It was all our fault.

I started crying even more and harder when I realized that we were the reason she was missing.

"Nessie, it's okay. We will find her" I looked up when I heard Jacob's voice. I was surprised when I realized he had been crying to.

"Jacob read this" I said as I tossed him the journal. He caught it with surprise and began reading.

**Please Review**


	3. Alone

**Chapter 3: Alone **

**Alexia's POV**

I felt very alone when I finally landed in New York City a few hours later. I was alone. I had no one that I could turn to. I had no one that could help me. Maybe it would have been better if I had just turned back. Maybe leaving home was a mistake.

I sighed heavily. Even leaving home was a mistake I could not go back. Would if my family did not even want me back? Maybe they were happy that I was gone. Yeah, that's it I'm sure. I was nothing but a burden to them. They were probably happy that they did not have to deal with the human anymore. No matter what though I still loved them.

Once I had gathered my bags I thought about where I should go. The best thing that I should do would be to go and check into a hotel for the night. Yeah, that is it. I should go check into a hotel for tonight and tomorrow I can go searching for another job and a place to live.

I was about to take out my cell phone and search for hotels online when I remembered that I had left my cell phone at home. I guess that meant that I would just have to walk all over the city until I found a hotel that I would be able to stay at. I picked up a few travel guides and started looking up information on the hotels.

I walked out of the hotel and into the busy parking lot of the airport with the guide stuck in front of my face. I eventually put the pamphlets away so that I would not accidentally crash into any strangers in the city. Honesty it really did not make much of a difference. People kept walking into me without even so much as saying "excuse me" or "sorry".

As I walking I started to feel very alone again. I could feel the sadness building up inside of me. I had nowhere to go. I had no one to turn to. I had absolutely nothing. Was it wrong of me to do what I did? Was it the smart to do what I did? I had so many questions just bouncing around my head. But there was also the fact that I missed my family, even though I was sure that they did not miss me. They barely paid me any attention at home. Not even at school did my brothers pay attention to me. My brothers and I were all seniors and we all went to the same high school. My parents were to busy working to go to school. But what really bothered me was that I had three brothers. Three of them, and not one of them ever bothered to help me or protect me from all of the things that I have been going through at school. I don't even think they knew what was going on at school. There was a group of girls at my school that were constantly bullying me. They humiliated me, they hurt me, and they were just plain vicious. Then there were a group of boys at my school that were always harassing me. Sexually harassing me. They constantly come on to me. They say very sexual and degrading things to me. I can't even count the number of times that they have tried to touch me in very inappropriate places. Basically they view me as nothing more than an object that is just there for there pleasure only.

Yet, my brothers never seemed to notice what was happening to me at my school. Maybe if they knew they could protect me and help me put an end it to it. Because no matter how many times I have told them to stop, no matter how many times I have told the principle nothing ever happens to them. Or maybe my brothers did know but they just didn't care enough about me to try and help me put a stop to the torture that I go through. Yeah, that was probably it. After all no one in my family seems to really care about me. None of them ever asked about how I was doing. The only time they seem to notice me is when my humanity annoys them; such as taking a long time to get ready for school in the morning.

"Hey watch it will you?!" someone screamed before pushing me really hard. I lost my balance at the edge of the sidewalk and fell into the street.

I heard tires screeching and a horn honking. I looked up to see a blinding pair of headlights heading my way. Then...blackout.

All I could register was pain and a beeping sound. I slowly opened my eyes and looked around only to realize that I was in a hospital. The last thing I remembered was being pushed onto the street and then a car coming toward me.

I tried to move only to realize that I was in a hell of a lot of pain. My head was hurting. My ribs were hurting. My left leg and arm were also hurting. When I looked I realized that both my leg and arm were in a cast.

A nurse came in and she looked surprised when she was me awake. "Oh you're awake dear. Do you need anything?" she asked me.

"Some pain medicine. By the way how long have I been here?" I asked her.

"You were brought in just a few hours ago. You were hit by a car and suffered some pretty bad injuries. The doctor that was working on you just left you'll be assigned a new doctor for tonight" she informed me.

"Okay, thank you" I said to her.

She left and seemingly right away someone else came in. My heart sped up right away at the sight of the man. Having been raised in a family like mine I know a vampire from a mile away. This doctor was definitely a vampire. I knew just by the pale skin alone.

Then he finally took notice of me. He stared at me in complete shock. His eyes roaming over my entire body from head to toe. I noticed his gold eyes and I managed to relax a little. Mom and dad always said that a vampire with gold eyes was safer than one with red eyes. Because gold eyes meant they were vegetarians.

But I did not like the way that he continued to stare at me. It was creepy.

"Bella?" he finally said.

"No it's Alexia. Who are you?" I asked him.

"I'm sorry" he said. "It's just that you look exactly like my daughter. I should have known right away that you weren't her. You don't have gold eyes. I haven't seen her in a long time though" he told me. "Anyway I'm Dr. Cullen"

"Well nice to meet you Dr. Cullen. Can I ask you something?" I asked him.

"Sure, what is it?"

"Why do I have a vampire for a doctor?"

**Please Review**


	4. The Vampire Doctor

**Chapter 4: The Vampire Doctor**

**Alexia's POV**

He burst out in laughter for some odd reason. It was a bit insulting honestly.

"Oh Alexia, you really do have an overactive imagination don't you?" he said through fits of laughter. "Vampire for a doctor? Nice one!"

It really was infuriating. Did he think that I was stupid or what?! Why deny the truth?! I already knew what he was.

"Dr. Cullen you don't have to pretend. I know the truth. I already know all about vampires, hybrids and even shape shifters. And I know that you are, indeed, a vampire. By your golden eyes I'm going to guess that you are a vegetarian vampire? Am I right?"

He stopped laughing when he realized that I was serious. As a matter of fact, he was too shocked to even say anything. I just smirked at him.

"Don't worry doctor, I promise that your secret is safe with me" I told him.

"But how-"

"How I know is not important. The only thing that is important is the fact that I am aware of your secret. So tell me, why are you a doctor? Unlimited access to blood or something?" I laughed.

"Who are you? What are you?" he asked me.

"My name is Alexia and I am is all I am going to say. I have my secrets to you know. Stuff that I'm not ready to share with anyone just yet"

"Okay Alexia. You know, you are a really smart girl" he told me with a genuine smile on his face. "Yes I am a vampire. A vegetarian vampire, but you are wrong about why I am a doctor. It's not the _unlimited access to blood-" _he let out a giggle when he said that last part. "I don't want to be a monster. I want to help people. It gives me a lot of great pleasure to help people. That is why I do what I do. Nothing gives me greater pleasure then helping people when I know that I can" he told me. I could see the truth and the compassion behind his eyes and I believed him. I felt safe around him. I didn't know what it was about him, but I knew that he was a trustworthy man.

"Alexia where are your parents?" he asked me.

I blanked out for a minute. I was not expecting him to ask me that question. Although when I really think about it I guess it was stupid not to expect that question. Who would not ask that question? I'm an 18 year old girl that was completely alone at the time of the accident. But how should I answer him? The truth maybe? I didn't know.

"Why do you want to know?" I decided to ask him.

"Because as your doctor I believe that it is important to tell your family where are you and what happened to you. They must be worried sick" he said to me. Yeah right. Worried sick about me? That is a laugh. They were not worried about me. They never worried about me. As a matter of fact I'm sure they are happy that I'm out of their hair once and for all.

"I ran away" I admitted. I thought it was better to tell the truth.

"You what?!" he screamed at me and scared the crap out of me. "Why would you do something stupid?!"

"You don't understand" I said. "My family does not care about me. They never worry about me. The only time that they notice me is when I'm annoying them. Trust me, if anything, they are glad that I'm gone"

"Alexia I don't believe that one bit. Now tell me the truth. Who are your parents and where do you live?" he asked me.

"What does it matter to you? I'm 18 years old. I don't have to live with them. I'm not going back" I said.

Carlisle looked like he was getting really upset now. I didn't understand why. What did it matter to him why I ran away? It didn't matter to him what I did with my life. None of it mattered to him.

"Alexia I am going to tell you a story. Okay? My wife and I have six kids. Well, they are not really our kids as they are all vampires but you get the point. Our son Edward and our daughter Bella had a hybrid daughter of their own. My granddaughter. She was the most special girl you could ever possibly know. I had a very special connection with my daughter. I loved her and cared about her more than I ever thought I could. But one day, about 18 years ago, we thought she did something bad. We accused her, we yelled at her, and we treated her badly. It was one of the biggest mistakes that we ever made in this family. That girl, she ran away, and we haven't seen her since. Do you know how much I wish that she would return to us? Do you know how much that we all wish she would return to us? She was, no she still is a very important member of this family. We would do anything to have her back again" he said.

"I'm sorry" was all that I could think to say.

"It gets worse then that. After my granddaughter ran away Edward and Bella also, her parents, also left. They went searching for her desperately. I have not seen or heard from them in 18 years. They are still searching for their daughter" he said.

"I'm sorry" I said again.

"Now do you understand why I feel so strongly about running away? Alexia, running away is not the answer. I'm sure that your family misses you as much as we miss ours" he said.

"I'm sorry Carlisle. But I'm just not ready to go back. At least not yet" I told him.

"Okay" he said. "How about this then. If it is okay with my wife then I would like for you to come live with us. At least for now. I don't want to leave you alone out here and at least we wouldn't have to hide around you. Would you like to come live with us?" he asked me.

I smiled. "Thanks Carlisle, I would love that"

**Please Review**


	5. Going Crazy With Worry

**Chapter 5: Going Crazy With Worry**

**Nessie's POV**

It had been two days already and I was going completely crazy. There was nothing, absolutely nothing, that I wanted more than my daughter right now. I wanted my daughter back. I wanted to know that she was safe and sound. I wanted to know that she was okay. I wanted to make things right with her. I wanted to tell her how sorry I was for ever making her feel less important just because she was human. I wanted to tell her how sorry we were for neglecting her. I wanted to let her know how special she was. Now it seemed like we would never get that chance. That killed me to no end at all. All I wanted was my daughter.

Jacob was going absolutely insane looking for her. It killed him as much as it killed me that he could not find our daughter. She was his only daughter, so she was very precious to him. It bothered him that he had unintentionally hurt his own daughter the way that we all had. He was just as determined to find her and make things right with her as I was. What bothered him the most was the abuse that she had been suffering from at school. Something that we all felt ashamed for knowing absolutely nothing about. Even my sons felt absolutely terrible about it. They hadn't read Alexia's diary, but wolves can never keep secrets from each other thanks to the whole wolf telepathy thing. They felt absolutely horrible that they had done nothing to help their sister. She had been bullied by a group of girls and sexually harassed by a group of boys. Actually I had to stop all four of them from marching into the school and killing the boys for ever sexually harassing her, even though I wanted to do the same myself. But that didn't matter much right now. What really mattered was finding Alexia and getting her home safe and sound. My daughter could be anywhere right now and anything could be happening to her! That is what killed me the most, not knowing.

Again, I wondered if my own parents, actually my whole family, ever felt this way when I ran away. Jacob was the only wolf that was still phasing at the time that I had ran away so my family had absolutely no way of being able to connect with us. But I still don't think that they cared enough to look for me. I'm not even sure that they cared enough to worry about me, let alone look for me. They were mad at me, so I'm sure they were happy that they didn't have to see me anymore. That didn't stop me from missing them though. I mean, I really did miss them. I loved them. They were family. But maybe they just didn't care as much about me as I did about them. I wondered if that is how Alexia was feeling? Did she miss us? Does she think that we don't care about her?

"Nessie?" I was surprised when I heard Jacob's voice behind me. I had been so wrapped up in my own thoughts that I didn't even hear him approaching. "Are you feeling okay?"

"No I'm not feeling okay!" I unintentionally snap at him and immediately regret it. "I'm sorry Jacob. I'm just beside myself with worry here"

He sighed. "So am I Nessie. So am I. But we are going to find her. I don't care how long it takes, we will not rest until we find our girl and bring her home. We are going to find her and we are going to make things right with her. We will make up for what we did to her. Maybe she will even replace you as the Queen of this house" he laughed in an attempt to lighten the mood. It worked, at least for a minute.

"You're really funny Jacob" I even managed to crack a smile. It only lasted half a second and then it disappeared from my face.

He kissed my brow. And, as usual, that had a calming affect on me. I was able to relax briefly, even if it was only for a minute.

**Sorry that this a little short. I promise most of my chapters will 1000 words or more. But I hoped that you enjoyed it. Please Review. **


	6. Life With The Cullens

**Chapter 6: Life With The Cullens**

**Alexia's POV**

I moved in with the Cullens the day after I had ended up in the hospital. Normally I would have been kept there for a few more days due to the extent of my injuries. But since Carlisle was a really good doctor he convinced the hospital to let me out early so that I could go home with him. He had already been working with the hospital for a few years and he was really well known. Therefore none of the other doctors or personnel at the hospital had any reason to distrust him or his family.

I really loved his whole family. They were also extremely nice and welcoming toward me. I loved it. I met their kids Emmett, Jasper, Rosalie, and Alice. It was too bad that I could not meet Edward and Bella. I wished that I could have met them. But they are too busy looking for their long lost daughter. The Cullens had not even heard from them in years. I know they were saddened that they had lost touch with Edward and Bella. They wanted Edward and Bella back as well as their daughter. Nobody ever once said the name of their daughter. I asked why that was and Esme told me that it was just to painful to mention her name. They were so saddened by the fact that she had run away that they could not even say her name anymore. They refused to even talk about the circumstances that led to her decision to run away. All I knew was that they blamed themselves for her running away. Maybe one day I would be able to get the truth out of them, or maybe not. Who knows?

Apparently I looked exactly like Bella did when she was a human though. They all have said at one time or another that it was scary how much I resembled human Bella. They have even said that sometimes they forget that I'm not her. It only made me more curious about her. I wished that they would at least show me a picture of her. I wanted to see for myself what she looked like. Maybe I was a doppelganger or something. If vampires, shape-shifters, and hybrids could exist then what is to say that other mythical supernatural creatures don't really exist as well.

But I enjoyed being with the Cullens. Alice was definitely my best friend. In the short time that we have known each other we have become close friends. She wanted me to hurry up and heal so Carlisle would allow her to drag me to all the best malls.

Emmett and Jasper were like my brothers now. They were much different from my actual brothers. These two actually showed interest in me. They seemed to genuinely care about me.

Carlisle and Esme were something else entirely. They worried about me like if they were my mother and father. I think they just like having someone that they could actually take care of. Sure they had their other children, but they didn't really need them. They could take care of themselves. But not me. Not the injured human anyway. But I loved it. It really touched my heart the way that they all seemed to really care about me, a total stranger. We had only known each other a few days and they already treated me like I was family. Which is more then I could say for my real family.

The only member of the family that didn't seem to like me very much was Rosalie. She didn't like that a human knew their secret and she thought that I was just a liability to her and her family. She thought that I might accidentally, or purposely, tell their secret. What made her even more upset was that I refused to reveal just how I knew about vampires, wolves, and hybrids. She was actually pretty cold with me. I didn't get what her problem was was with me. But I learned pretty quickly that I should just stay out of her way. Which I did not mind doing. Who wants to hang around a vampire that seems to hate you for no reason other than the fact I knew their secret? Not me that's for sure. Not when you want to scream out _"If looks can kill!" _every single time that you cross paths with her.

I still felt a pang of sadness every time I thought about my real family. I loved them and I missed them dearly. Sometimes I thought about going back to them. But I don't think that is such a great idea. They would probably just go right back to ignoring me and pretending that I don't even exist. The Cullens keep trying to convince me to tell them who my real family is and they continuously try to convince me that I should go back. I know Rosalie would love to escort me out of the house herself if it meant I would leave and never come back.

On the fifth day of my stay with the Cullens I was left alone while they all went hunting. I was walking around the house when I came across a photo album that had just been left on the table. I wasn't sure what it was about that photo album that drew me in, but I had to see it. It was beckoning to me.

I was flipping through it page after page. Then I saw two people that I did not recognize. The woman looked exactly like me. Only she was a vampire. This had to be Bella then. Why did I look exactly like her? That was weird. Was I related to her somehow? I assumed that the boy she was with must be Edward. They had a little girl with them that looked a lot like my mother. To much like her actually. It couldn't be? Could it? I continued to go through the photo album when I came across what I sure was a picture of my mother as she looks today. It was her. I stared at it in absolute shock. This was my mother. There was also a picture of her with my father in here. There were no names in the photo album but I just knew that it was my parents. It had to be them. They looked exactly the same as they do now. The Cullens were my family.

I suddenly felt the photo album being ripped from my hands. It was taken so forcefully from me that it even left cuts on my hands.

"Hey!" I shouted then I looked up to see that it was Rosalie that had taken it from me.

"Don't you ever touch my stuff!" she actually growled at me and it scared me.

"Rose!" I heard Esme shout.

"Renesmee" I whispered, forgetting for the moment that I was in a room full of vampires that could easily hear me no matter how low I whispered.

"What did you say?" Carlisle asked me.

"The name of the girl that ran away is Renesmee isn't it? She is my mother. She and Jacob are my parents"

**Please Review**


	7. My Family

**Chapter 7: My Family**

**Alexia's POV**

"You're lying" Rosalie said flatly.

"Am not" It took every ounce of my inner self control to stop myself from screaming at her.

"Of course you are!" she spat. "You expect us to believe that you a _human _are the offspring of a vampire hybrid and one of those mutts! If you were truly their daughter then you would have inherited some supernatural traits but you have none. So therefore you must be lying"

"I am not lying!" I shouted back. "I don't know what it is either. None of my family ever understood it either. I think I'm just a genetic defect. I don't know. But I am not lying"

"Alexia I believe you" Carlisle said.

"and so do I" Esme added.

"You do?" I asked them.

"Yes we do. First of all there is no possible way that you could know about Renesmee or Jacob unless you knew them personally. Second you look exactly like your grandmother. I had already begun to speculate that you might have somehow been related to Bella. Althouh I must admit that a grandmother-granddaughter relationship never crossed my mind" Carlisle said.

"So that makes you my great grandfather then?" I asked.

He smiled at me before pulling me into a hug. "It sure does little one"

"and you're my great grandmother?" I asked Esme.

All Esme did was yank me away from Carlisle and pull me into a hug.

Soon I was getting hugged by every member of the family. Except Rosalie. She still seemed a bit cold.

"You all really believe her?" Rosalie asked. She was seriously beginning to make my blood boil. If she said one more comment like that I was going to lose it.

"I have no reason to doubt her" Carlisle said. "and I have a way to prove if she is related to Nessie or not. I have a sample of her blood that I have kept to study over the years. All I need is a sample of Alexia's blood to compare Nessie's blood with. Maybe I can also figure out why she didn't inherit any supernatural abilities"

"Yeah I'd like to know that too" I said. "My brothers have very strong vampire and shape shifter abilities"

"Wait, you have brothers?" Carlisle asked.

"Jacob Jr., Mark, and Leo. We're all quadruplets"

"Wait, quadruplets? You were all born at the same time?" he asked me.

"Yes, we were" I told him.

"Alexia, why did you run away? They all must be worried sick about you"

"I don't think so. I was ignored and left out. Sometimes I think that they just forgot I even existed" I admitted.

"I don't think that's true" Carlisle said. "Nessie would never do something like that. Not on purpose anyway"

"I don't know" I said. "But I didn't like it. They didn't pay attention to me. My humanity just got in their way. That is the only time they paid attention to e. When my humanity annoyed them. So that's why I left"

"Alexia, can you come with me for minute?" Carlisle said. "I want to take a sample of your blood already and I a few more questions for you"

"Yeah, sure, okay"

I followed Carlisle to his office. I watched as he cleansed my arm and then brought a needle toward me. I closed my eyes when I saw what he was about to do. You see, unlike the rest of my family, blood made me queasy.

"So Alexia where do you live? Where is Nessie? We haven't seen her in almost 20 years, as you already know"

"Wyoming. We live really close to Yellowstone National Park. Something about there being an abundance of tasty wildlife" I said. He just smiled.

"Okay, then we are leaving. As soon as possible. You're coming with us"

"Wait, what?" I said.

"You're coming with us. I'm sure that your family is going out of their minds looking for you. If they are anything like we are then they are regretting what they did that made you leave. I'm sure that they love you and care about you more than you realize"

I was not 100 percent convinced that what Carlisle was saying was true. How could it be? But I'll just go along with it. Maybe he was right, though I still had serious doubts.

He finished drawing my blood and let me go. All I could do was wait around. Nobody moved or even said anything. Rosalie just looked annoyed with me. She really did think I was lying didn't she? As if I could just make up a whole story like that! Seriously, I am not that creative.

Carlisle came back a few hours later with the results of my blood work.

"I knew it" he said. "She is telling the truth. She is in fact Nessie's daughter"

"But how is that possible?" Rosalie asked. "She is a _human_!"

"Well yes and no. Like Nessie and Jacob she inherited a 24th pair of chromosomes. I studied the chromosomes and there is genetic material that could only come from a vampire and a shape shifter"

"But I don't understand" I said, confusedly. "Why am I human if inherited those genes?"

"Well for shape shifters they need an external trigger in order to phase into a wolf. There haven't been many cases of females phasing either so I think that might also have something to do with it. Right now it seems as if you're genes are supernatural genetics of both vampires and wolves have been deactivated. I believe they do have the potential to activate, but you just need a stronger then trigger then your brothers did"

Whoa this was a lot of information to take in. Carlisle really was smart wasn't he? He got all that out of just a few hours of studying my DNA?

"I think we should contact Bella and Edward as soon as possible. They need to know what is happening here. I just hope that it won't be to difficult to do" he said.

"Actually we don't have to do that" Alice said. "I just saw a vision of them. They made a decision to come back and visit us. They will be here tonight"

**Please Review**


	8. Reunited

**Chapter 8: Reunited**

**Alexia's POV**

I couldn't believe what I was hearing. Edward and Bella were coming. My grandparents were coming. I was going to meet my grandparents. I was really excited. Even though they didn't know that I existed.

The rest of the family seemed just as happy as I was that they were coming. It was a bit of shock to them. But apparently they and Carlisle contact each other, usually through email, once in a big blue moon and that's how they knew where we were.

By 7pm all of the Cullens had left to the airport. Alice didn't know what time they were going to land but she had a feeling that it would be after 9pm.

I was watching TV when I suddenly heard the doorbell ring. I looked at the clock which read 8:03. Could it be them already? But Alice was sure that they wouldn't land until after nine. Perhaps she was wrong?

I heard the doorbell ring again and I literally jumped out of my seat and ran to the window. I saw a young woman that looked exactly like me and she was with a bronze haired boy. It was them, Edward and Bella. It was definitely them.

I opened the door and they just stared at me in complete shock. Especially Bella. I can't say I blame her. We really do look exactly like each other.

"Who are you and where is Carlisle and the others?" Edward asked me.

"Well I'm assuming they are at the airport. Alice had a vision that you two would be coming although she had no idea what time you would arrive. I guess her vision was a little off"

"How do you know about Alice's visions?" Bella was the one to ask.

"and who are you _human_?" Bella said with a lot of emphasis on the 'human' part.

"First of all I know about Alice's visions because I've been staying with them for the past few days. I've known about vampires, shape shifters, and hybrids all of my life. I can recognize them all from a mile away"

"You still haven't answered us about who you are" Bella said. "You're a human so how can you have possibly known about us all your life?"

Edward then grabbed my arms and growled.

"answer her" he said in a menacing voice.

"Ow! Will you let me go you are hurting me" I said as bruises started forming on my arms. I was fighting back the tears that I could feel forming.

"Edward let her go" I was relieved to hear Carlisle's voice.

Edward released me. But he didn't look too happy about it.

"Carlisle why do you have a human here? She could be a threat. A liability"

"She's not Edward. She is family"

"How?" Edward asked.

"She is yours and Bella's granddaughter" Carlisle said.

"What?!" Both Edward and Bella said at the same time.

"What are you saying?" Bella asked.

"I'm saying that Renesmee and Jacob had kids. This is their daughter Alexia. She ran away and it seems that fate decided to bring her to us"

Edward and Bella stared at me with new eyes.

"You're really her daughter? My granddaughter?" Bella said.

"Yup. Your only granddaughter actually" Next thing I know Bella is hugging the life out of me. She's sobbing as she hugs me. And I find myself hugging her back. Bella, my grandmother.

She eventually let me go only for me to be hugged to death by my grandfather.

"I'm sorry" he said.

"For what?" I question.

"For hurting you" he said. "I didn't mean to do that"

"It's okay" I said. "I lived with four guys, three of them didn't know their strength half the time?"

"Four guys?" Bella said in shock.

"My father and my three brothers Jacob Jr., Mark, and Leo"

"So we have four grandchildren and we didn't even know it?" Bella said. "Increible"

"We are quadruplets. Don't know how my mom managed to be pregnant with all of us at the same time"

"Sounds like, thanks to the _mutt_, they had a _litter" _Edward laughed.

"Ouch!" Edward shouted when Bella whacked the back of his head. "What was that for?"

"For one you called Jacob, her father, a _mutt. _And second for just being plain inapproriate" Bella seethed.

A little while later we had all of our plane tickets to Wyoming booked. We had to wait a few more hours before we could go to the airport.

But that just meant that I got to spend more quality time with my family, especially my grandparents. I already loved them. I never once asked what happened between them and my mom, even though I really wanted to know. I just didn't think that it was the appropriate time to ask just yet.

I eventually fell asleep only to be awoken a few hours later to go to the airport.

I avoided Rosalie at all costs. Instead I preferred to be near my grandparents, who were only to happy to have me nearby.

"Alexia why did you run away?" Bella asked me once we were on the plane.

"Well all I ever did was get in the way. They pretty much ignored me and the only time they seemed to notice me is when my humanity annoyed them. Like, for example, if I took too long getting dressed. I mean, they never noticed me when I wished they would have. I hated it and I couldn't take it anymore. So I left"

"Alexia I don't think Nessie or Jacob would ever do that to one of their own kids" Bella said. "Not on purpose anyway"

"You know Carlisle said the same thing. But I just have a hard time believing it. They're probably happy that I'm not around to burden them anymore"

"Alexia don't ever say that again" Edward said. "Kids are never a burden on their parents and I know Nessie and Jacob well enough that they would never purposely hurt one of their own kids. I'm sure they are going crazy looking for you right now"

"I don't know" I said.

"Look Alexia" Bella began. "Just listen to them and see what they have to say"

"Okay" I said.

When we landed the sun was shining brightly. Unfortunately that meant that we were stuck inside until the sun went down. I could have left of course, but I chose to remain with my family.

After what seemed like an eternity the sun finally went down. We rented several cars and drove as far as we could. I had given them all directions to my house.

We walked through the woods. I didn't like that very much because I could barely see but the rest of my family had no such problems.

"Wait" Edward said throwing out a hand to stop me. "I smell one of those wolves. But I don't recognize the scent"

"It's probably just one of my brothers. I forgot to tell you they could phase didn't I?"

"Yes you did forget to mention that"

W walked closer and closer to my house and eventually it loomed into view. I was surprised by how dark it was. I saw a wolf laying out in the front of my house. I immediately recognized the wolf as Jacob Jr. His tan fur color was a dead giveaway.

"You all should stay here. They don't take to kindly to vampires and if he sees you he might try to kill you"

I didn't hear their response but they stayed behind. Jr was fast asleep. I wondered why he was here. All of the others were gone. Speaking of which where were they?

I tried pushing him to wake him up, but it didn't work. I knew kicking would not work. I'd just break my foot instead. So I grabbed a big rock and threw it at him as hard as I could.

It was just enough to wake him up. He stood up the second he saw me and walked right over to me. He started licking my face happily which was weird because he never did that. If I wasn't mistaken I was sure that he was crying. Tears had begun falling out of his eyes.

I threw my arms around his massive neck as I realized just how much I actually did miss him.

Maybe I had it all wrong. Maybe my brothers really did care.

**Please Review**


	9. Family

**Chapter 9: Family**

**Alexia's POV**

Soon three more wolves joined my brother. All of them had run up to me and started licking me to death. But it was my father that refused to let me move even an inch. My father had somehow managed to block any means of escape with his body. He would not stop licking me. He was crying a lot and his tears were splattering onto my shirt. One look in my father's eyes told me everything. He loved me. He wanted me. He was never going to let me go ever again.

I hugged him for a long time and kissed his massive snout. He responded by licking me some more. If there was one thing that was clear to me, it was that I was definitely going to need a shower now.

My dad then took off for a few seconds before coming back again a few minutes later as a human. He didn't say anything as he walked up to me and grabbed me into a tight hug. His warm skin and his hot breath were very comforting to me.

"Young lady don't you ever do this to us again, do you understand?" my father said as held me even tighter to him. "You have no idea how worried and scared we all have been"

"I'm sorry" I said. "I thought-"

"Well you thought wrong" my father said.

"You sure did!" I heard several more voices say. I hadn't even noticed that all of my brothers had phased back into humans. Before I knew it they were all hugging me and squeezing me so hard that I couldn't breathe. Maybe it was safer for me when they were ignoring me. No, actually I would rather take the physical pain if meant knowing how much my family really cared about me.

"Can't breathe" I eventually wheezed out.

"Sorry sis" Leo said before releasing me.

"Where is mom?" I asked.

"Your mother is out looking for you. She is determined to find you no matter how long it takes. She loves you and she misses you so much. She has been going crazy with worry" dad explained.

I felt so terrible for all of the pain and anguish that I have caused. I really didn't think that my running away would have such an impact on my family. They basically ignored me before so what reason did I have to believe that they really cared so much?

"Alexia why don't you go take a shower while I call your mother and tell her that you are here. Then after that we need to talk"

"Okay dad"

We went into the house and I headed up the stairs to shower. When I came down 30 minutes later my mom was already there waiting for me. The moment she saw me she ran up to me and hugged me very tightly. She covered my face with kisses as she cried. I hugged her and kissed her too. I never wanted to let go of my mother ever again.

"Young lady don't you ever put me through something like that again!"

"I'm sorry mom" I said. "I didn't think anyone cared" I admitted.

"You didn't think that we cared!? You are a member of this family and we love you! I'm sorry that we ever made you feel different. I'm sorry that we ever made you feel excluded. We love you. We don't care that you are human. And we are sorry if we ever made you feel that you were less valuable because of that. I'm sorry that we didn't pay as much attention to you as we should have. I'm sorry that we didn't know about your bullying or harassment-"

"Wait how did you know about that?" I asked.

"I found your diary. Then your father read it. Alexia, we are really that we never noticed that anything was wrong. I'm sorry that we never noticed that you were suffering so much. Believe me something will be done about the bullying and something will be done about those boys that have been sexually harassing you"

"And we are sorry for never noticing. We should have helped you. We should have defended you" Jacob Jr. said and the rest of my brothers agreed.

"Mom why did you run away?" I asked her as soon as I remembered that the Cullens were out there waiting.

"Alexia you know that I don't like talking about that" she said.

"Mom I just spent the last several days with the Cullens. I know they are your family. They have been going crazy looking for you the past 20 years"

"Wait you what?!"

"Spent the last several days with your family. The Cullens. But I don't understand why you ran away in the first place. Your parents haven't stopped looking for you. But they don't even want to tell me what happened. I think we should all know"

Mom sighed.

"Ness I think she is right. I think they should know" dad said.

"Okay" mom said. "About 20 years ago over 2 million dollars worth of stuff went missing from the family one day. It was mainly clothes and jewelry. Every member of the family had been robbed. But somehow they all got it in their head that I was responsible. I still don't know why they accused me. I tried to explain that it wasn't me. I wasn't even home when it happened. And I also had been robbed, but for some reason they would not listen to me. They were so sure that it was me"

"Well mom they are all out there right now. Even your parents" I said.

"What?!" mom shouted.

"No wonder I smelled vampire all over you!" Jacob Jr. said.

Then the doorbell rang and mom fainted.

**Please Review**


	10. Long Lost Family

**Chapter 10: Long Lost Family**

**Nessie's POV**

My head felt really heavy for some reason. I could feel myself slowly beginning to wake up again.

"She is waking up" I heard someone say. I didn't know who though. What happened? It took me a full minute to remember what happened. My daughter had told me that my family, whom I haven't seen in 20 years, was just outside. Then I heard the doorbell ring. After that...black out. It was all too much for me to handle. My family was here. I was going to see them again. That was enough to put me in shock and make me pass out. Especially because this was something that I never saw coming. It was all so sudden and shocking to me.

I finally found the strength to open up my eyes and to my shock I found myself staring into the golden eyes of my grandfather. It was odd to look at him again, after all I had not seen him in two decades. Yet, nothing seemed to have changed. Of course not.

"Grandpa?" I muttered slowly, still in a daze from having passed out. I was also still shocked to see him there. Part of me wondered if I was dreaming or having an apparition of some sort. But when I touched him, I knew that it was real. No dream, no apparition.

"Nessie?" he said. "Oh Nessie" he said as he hugged me tightly to his chest, just like he used to do all those years ago. I quickly looked around the rest of the house and saw all of my family standing around me. But it was my mother that I stared at the longest. Her golden eyes seemed to hold nothing but love and compassion, but mostly love.

Before I knew it she was crushing me against her chest. I could hear her sobbing right into my ear. I was surprised when I realized that I had started crying too. The tears just kept on rolling out of my eyes. I had always missed my mother and I thought that I would never see her again. But it was only now that I realized just how much I missed her.

"Mom?" I said. I was in complete shock that she was even here. I had never, in a million years, expected to see my mom again. Or any of my family for that matter.

"Nessie?" she responded. She seemed to be in shock as well. Though I couldn't say for sure.

"I love you" was all that I could manage to say. Nothing I have ever said before could be truer then that. I loved my mom so much. That was something that no amount of time apart could ever change. Even thinking that she didn't care about me didn't change the love I had for her. If anything, it had grown over the years. Weird, I'm sure. But that is the truth.

"I love you too Nessie. Don't ever leave us again. You have no idea how painful the last 20 years have been"

Next thing I know I'm being hugged by my father He held me tightly to his body. His cold body was oddly warming to me. He even gave me a kiss on my cheek. "Nessie?" he said.

"Yes daddy?" I said as If I were a little girl again.

"Don't you ever leave us again young lady. No matter what, you are a part of this family and we love you"

"I'm sorry dad. I just...I didn't think...well, I didn't think that any of you wanted anything to do to me after what happened. You blamed me for stealing and you all treated me like I was a criminal. You didn't believe me. I didn't think that you all loved me anymore and I couldn't take it. I thought leaving would be the best option" I explained.

"Nessie" mom started to say. "What we did was a mistake. We shouldn't have accused you like that. We should have believed you. We should have trusted you. I don't know what made us act that way toward you. We were wrong. All I know is that being robbed was nothing compared to how we all felt when you disappeared without a trace. We were so scared that something could happen to you. I mean, we had no way to communicate with you. All of the wolves had stopped phasing so the pack couldn't even communicate with Jacob. We had no idea what happened to you. Your father and I have been searching non-stop for you these past 20 years. I mean it, non-stop"

"Really?" I said in complete shock. I always thought they were so angry at me that they were happy that I was gone. I never thought that they worried about me so much, especially to the point where they would search for me non-stop all of this time. It was a bit of a shock to me honestly.

"Of course!" my mom nearly shouted back. "You are our daughter. How could we not worry about you?! When your daughter went missing how did you feel?"

"I was going crazy with worry. I was afraid that anything could happen to her. I was afraid that I would never see her again, never get the chance to undo my mistakes. And I was really sad that she left. Why are you asking?"

"Because that is exactly how we all have been feeling for the past 20 years. Try having to carry that worry for 20 years. We had no idea where you were or if anything had happened to you. We were sad. We were worried that we would never see you again. It was, well, words can't even describe how we felt" mom said in a very sad voice.

**Please Review**


End file.
